Sweet Moments
by Kirigaya Hirano
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah manis SasuSaku tolong note di bawah dibaca yaa


Fandom : Naruto  
>Pairing : SasuSaku polepel<br>Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto *MK : tumben lu bener nyebut nama gue !*  
>Genre : Romance, Family<br>Warning : jelek ooc ancur gaje gak tau apa apa tentang romance yang bisanya gak ada romance Sama romancenya kemanisan.  
>Author : Ki-chantiq yang imoet ( Hueek )<p>

Akademi Ninja Konohagakure

"Heh! Jidat lebar ! Kau sekarang sudah tidak bisa untuk kabur dari kami ! Temanmu itu sudah pergi dari sini !" Bentak seorang anak perempuan bernama Ami.  
>"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Jangan macam macam padaku kumohon." tangisan dari seorang gadis kecil bernama Sakura Haruno terdengan sangat pilu, dia tidak biasanya ditinggal oleh sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.<br>"Kau ini cengeng sekali sih! Aku jadi geram denganmu! Kau berikan batu itu padaku!" seru gadis kecil bernama Ami pada salah satu pengikutnya.  
>"Ini Ami-Chan."<br>"Kau pink ! Jangan macam macam atau kau mau merasakan batu ini menghantam kepala mu itu Hah !" Ancam Ami.  
>"Kalian sangat pengecut!"<br>"Erggg siapa itu yang berbicara!" teriak Ami.  
>"Aku." jawab orang itu yang ternyata Sasuke Uchiha.<br>"A'a Sasuke-kun sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Ami dengan suara yang dibuat sangat manis.  
>"Jangan berbicara kau menjijikan." jawab Sasuke dengan datarnya.<br>"Apa! Ughh hiks...hiks...Kau jahat Sasuke!" tangis Ami pun terdengar.  
>"Hn, Kau tak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya Sasuke perhatian.<br>"I...i...ya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.  
>"Ha?" Sakura mulai bingung.<br>Sasuke langsung mengerti jika Sakura bingung berinisiatif untuk menggandeng Sakura dulu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Sasuke yang tau arti kebingungan Sakura.  
>"A'a ba...baik."<p>

Saat sampai di tujuan.  
>"Nii-san!" seru Sasuke pada seorang laki laki remaj bernama Itachi Uchiha.<p>

"Hai Sasuke-Chan, wah kau sudah mulai mambawa pacarmu uyang imut ini melihatku latihan ya?" goda Itachi.  
>"Apa sih Nii-san, dia bukan pacarku, Dan jangan sentuh dia!" seru Sasuke.<br>"Uuuu ternyata adikku ini cemburuan ya, hingga pacarnya saja tidak boleh kupegang pipinya." Itachi malah tambah menggoda Sasuke.  
>"Ughh Nii-san, sudah lah Nii-san latihan saja sana!" Perintah Sasuke pada Itachi.<br>"Hn, Kau tidak ikut aku latihan Sasu?" Tanya Itachi.  
>"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.<br>"Huft yasudah lah."  
>"Eng Sasuke-kun kakakmu tidak apa disuruh latihan sendiri?" Tanya seorang gadis yang dari tadi diam.<br>"Dia juga biasanya seperti itu Saku-Chan." jawab Sasuke.  
>"O..o begitu ya."<br>"Iya, Hn ayo duduk di sana." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju tempat yang dia tunjuk tadi. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura duduk memeluk lutut. Mereka melalui hari itu dengan diam, hingga.  
>"Sasu-Chan, Saku-Chan ayo pulang."<br>"I...i...ya Itachi-Nii."  
>"Saku-Chan kau jangan gugup begitu dong anggap saja aku Sasuke ya."<br>"Sudah Nii-san jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi aku yang tampan ini! Dan jangan suka menggoda Sakura."  
>"Baiklah otoutou Ku yang pencemburu."<br>"Nii-san!"  
>Hari itu dilalui Sakura Dan Sasuke dengan senang gembira.<p>

Team 7 beranggotakan Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."  
>"Yeah!" teriakan kesenangan terdengar dari seorang ABG labil bernama Naruto.<br>"Dan Uchiha Sasuke." sang guru melanjutkan perkatannya.  
>"A'a Sasuke-kun kita satu Tim!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar.<br>Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Waktu pulang.  
>"Sakura Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya sih rindu." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.<br>"Baiklah, Ayo Sasu." jawab Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.  
>Diperjalanan mereka hiasi dengan kemesraan padahal mereka belum pacaran.<p>

Mansion Uchiha.  
>"Tadaima Kaa-san."<br>"Tadaima Sasu-Chan, Saku-Chan." seru seorang wanita cantik bernama Mikoto Uchiha.  
>"Hn, ini sudah kubawakan Sakuranya Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke.<br>"Ah iya Saku-Chan bantu baa-san masak ya, Dan Sasu-Chan mandi sana kau bau."  
>"iya baa-sanKaa-san." jawab mereka berdua.  
>Saat Sasuke selesai mandi makanan pun selesai dimasak. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.<p>

"Sasuke! Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintah seorang Sakura pada Sasuke.  
>"Iya Iya, aku cuma ingin melihatmu kok."<p>

"Sasuke, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku ambilkan." Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.  
>"Seperti biasa saja Saku."<br>"Ini Sasu."  
>"Melihat kalian berdua aku jadi iri, Deidara cepatlah kau pulang dari misimu bersama aghhhh aku tidak bisa membiarkan Deidara misi bersama Kakashi!" Kesal Itachi *uda nongol aja ni orang*<br>"Iya kau benar itachi seperti sepasang Suami-Istri." tambah Mikoto.  
>BLUSH<br>Wajah Sasuke Dan Sakura langsung memerah seperti kepiting yang baru direbus.

"Sasuke 50 derajat kekanan 75 derajat ke utara." seru Sakura.  
>"Hn, apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.<br>"60 meter dibelakangmu ada Naruto."  
>Bughh<br>"Kena."  
>"Teme!"<br>"Dobe."  
>"Hueee sakit tau."<br>"Cengeng."  
>"Aaa Teme, kenapa kau bisa tau letak persisku?" Tanya Naruto.<br>"Hn, pacarku yang memberi tau Ku." jawab Sasuke.  
>"Huuuu kau curang!"<br>"Hn, apa peduliku."  
>"Hey, kalian ini ribut saja."<br>"Sakura-Chan!"  
>"Hai Naruto."<br>"Hn, Sakura ayo pulang kau kan harus kerumahku untuk bertemu Kaa-san."  
>"Ah iya juga ya sudah, Naruto kami duluan ya."<p>

"Yosh! Sampai bertemu besok Teme, Sakura-Chan."

Diperjalanan menuju Mainsion Uchiha mereka lalui dengan sangat mesra membuat setiap pasangan yang lewat didekat mereka menjadi iri.

Mainsion Uchiha.  
>"Tadaima Kaa-san." seru mereka berdua.<br>"Okaire Sasu-Chan, Saku-Chan."  
>"Kaa-san aku rindu Kaa-san." seru Sakura Dan langsung memeluk Mikoto.<br>"Kaa-san juga Saku-Chan, Sasu-Chan terlalu memonopolimu."

"Kaa-san aku tidak memonopoli Sakura."  
>"Hm, benarkah? Siapa yang tidak mau melepas Saku-chan dari pelukanya ya?" Tanya Mikoto pura-pura tidak tau.<br>"Hn, Kaa-san sudah lah."  
>"Hey, Sasu kau jangan mencap Sakura milikmu dong, Sakura jadi tidak bisa menemani Kaa-san, karna kau selalu saja bersama Sakura Dan tidak mau melepaskannya." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.<br>"Kaa-san, Sasuke-kun, makanan sudah siap!" beritahu Sakura pada dua orang yang memperebutkan Sakura itu.  
>"Saku-chan kau masak dengan siapa?" Tanya Mikoto.<br>"Denganku Kaa-san."  
>"Aaa Dei-chan!"<br>"Kaa-san aku rindu Kaa-san."  
>"Kaa-san juga Dei, a'a senangnya menantu menantu Kaa-san berkumpul disini."<br>"Kaa-san kembalikan Dei-Chan padaku." Seru Itachi Dan segera memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dari belakang, Sasuke pun melakukan yang Sama pada Sakura.

"Hwaaa Kaa-san iri pada kalian." Kata Mikoto. Mikoto lalu terkejut ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.  
>"Kenapa harus iri sayang, kan ada aku."<br>"Kyaaa Fugaku-kun."  
>Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan kemesraan.<p>

Mainsion Uchiha

"Daisuke cepat turun!"  
>"Huaaa Huaaa Huaaa"<br>"Shina, Renji sudah menunggumu diluar."  
>Ugh keributan terjadi disebuah mension berisikan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Daisuke, Uchiha Shina, Dan Uchiha Shinsuke<p>

"Daisuke, hari ini kau ada misi tidak?" Tanya Sakura pada si sulung Daisuke.  
>"Tidak Kaa-san, pasukan Anbu tidak ada misi hari ini." jawab Daisuke dengan mimik datar persis Sasuke.<br>"Begituya, ah Shinsuke hati hati sayang." seru Sakura pada Shinsuke.  
>"Sakura, hari ini kau tidak kerumah sakit kan?" Tanya Sasuke.<br>"Tidak Sasu-kun."  
>"Hn, baguslah."<br>"Kaa-san, Tou-san aku berangkat dulu sekalian mengantar Shin ke akademi."  
>"Ah iya Daisuke hati hati ya."<br>"Hn, Itekimasu."  
>"Iterasai."<br>"Saku." Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.  
>"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua, bagaimana kalu kita membuat adik untuk Daisuke, Shina, Dan Shinsuke?"<br>"Sasu hmpp.., sasuhmp"

Sisanya kalian pikir sendiri ya hehe

OWARI

OMAKE

Huekk huekk  
>"Ugh mual sekali, kepalaku pusing, eh jangan-jangan?"<p>

BeneranShinsuke OWARI

1. Aku tau kesalahanku dimana yaitu dipenggunaan EYD itu tolong dimaklumi aku ngetiknya di hp dan terinstal kayak gitu susah buat balikinnya..  
>2. Typo pasti ada<br>3 jelek pasti  
>4. pantes di flame<br>5. silahkan krisar  
>6. udah read jangan lupa riview<br>ada pertanyaan pm aja..

No Blood, No Bone, No Ash *ngikutin Mikoto Suoh*

Gomen jelek ini one shoot jangan kapok baca FF Ki-chan yaa


End file.
